


CRAZY ABOUT YOU

by AlexxaSick



Series: TIMESTAMP MEME [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title</b>: Crazy about you.<br/><b>Pairing</b>: Aiba/Nino<br/><b>Rating</b>: PG-13<br/><b>Genre</b>: Romance<br/><b>Beta</b>: <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"><a href="http://boblemon.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://boblemon.livejournal.com/"><b>boblemon</b></a></span><br/><span></span><b>Warnings</b>: Possibly triggering, talks about mental disorders. Swearing.<br/><b>Original fic</b>: <a href="http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/56263.html">Completely Mental</a><br/><b>Requester</b>: <a href="http://shinigamiami.tumblr.com">shinigamiami</a><br/><b>The request was as follows</b>: Hi~ For the timestamp meme I was hoping for ~9 hours before the beginning of "‘til the world’s end." or immediately after the ending of "Completely Mental" please :) Thank you~<br/><b>Author's Note</b>: I went for completely mental, though I started the other one, maybe one day I'll finish it xD Thanks for requesting :)<br/><b>This was written for my <a href="http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html">TIMESTAMP MEME</a> (still open to requests!)</b><br/></p>
<h1></h1>
    </blockquote>





	CRAZY ABOUT YOU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Completely Mental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/672160) by [AlexxaSick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick). 



> **Title** : Crazy about you.  
>  **Pairing** : Aiba/Nino  
>  **Rating** : PG-13  
>  **Genre** : Romance  
>  **Beta** : [](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/profile)[**boblemon**](http://boblemon.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Warnings** : Possibly triggering, talks about mental disorders. Swearing.  
>  **Original fic** : [Completely Mental](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/56263.html)  
>  **Requester** : [shinigamiami](http://shinigamiami.tumblr.com)  
>  **The request was as follows** : Hi~ For the timestamp meme I was hoping for ~9 hours before the beginning of "‘til the world’s end." or immediately after the ending of "Completely Mental" please :) Thank you~  
>  **Author's Note** : I went for completely mental, though I started the other one, maybe one day I'll finish it xD Thanks for requesting :)  
>  **This was written for my[TIMESTAMP MEME](http://alexxasick.livejournal.com/59854.html) (still open to requests!)**  
> 
> 
> # 

# CRAZY ABOUT YOU

Subaru looked at Aiba expectantly with those big eyes of his. For a moment Aiba didn't know if he was being serious or if the guy was fucking with him. For a moment he was tempted to say "No, Suba-chan, they just went for an ice cream." But then he remembered Subaru's Asperger would impede him from appreciating the sarcasm. So his answer was, "Yes, Suba-chan, but we were teasing them. Don't go telling them anything later. Okay?"

 

"Yes, okay," Subaru answered while Nino snickered with his face hidden behind Aiba's shoulder. "I'm going to sleep too," the shortest man continued stretching his body and walking towards his room on the first floor.

 

"And don't tell Murakami-kun!" Aibashouted just before Nino and Aiba watched him disappear behind his door. Subaru mumbled an agreement before closing it.

 

"Do you think he'll tell Hina-chan?" Nino asked scooting even closer to Aiba.

 

"No I don't think--" Aiba yelped, interrupting himself, "Murakami-kun is not comfortable with people having this in the house," Aiba explained pulling Nino's hand from between his legs.

 

"Hina-chan is asleep, he won't know," Nino whispered shifting so he was able to put his lips to the orderly's neck.

 

"I did promise you something if you finished your dinner…" Aiba muttered as he turned to see Nino who was nodding."C'mon." Aiba took Nino's hand and pulled him into the back yard, where there was a two person swing and some outdoor furniture, as well as a barbecue.

 

"Finally, I can't believe that prude Sho-chan has more of a sex life than me," Nino said as Aiba held him tight and before they started kissing.

 

"Is that what you're worried about?" Aiba said suddenly pulling away.

 

"No. Masaki? No, please. I'm just joking," Nino strained between his teeth, while he sat on the swing.

 

"I have spent the last two years and a half listening to your lies and your jokes. You know I can see through them better than anyone," Aiba said with a sigh patting the space next to him.

 

"Sometimes a joke is just a joke," Nino said putting his arms around his own body.

 

"Stop that." Aiba sounded like he was barely containing himself from scolding Nino. "It's not about you eating the whole hamburger-steak, I don't think you gained weight. And even if you did, you'd still be perfect for me--It's about you centering on the sex, instead of paying attention to me," Aiba continued softly, moving Nino's face with his hand so they could look at each other.

 

"I wasn't Masaki-shi. You know I love you," Nino whispered looking desperately into the other man's eyes.

 

"I know you love me, and I hope by now you know how much I love you too." Aiba proceeded to brush his fingers through Nino's hair. "But it hurts me when you think of me as just a penis, instead of the person who is crazy about you, and the man who wants to spend the rest of his life with you." Breath caught in Nino's throat while Aiba leaned over to press their lips together.

 

"I don't--I am not seeing you like just a penis," Nino spoke after gasping, and his eyes were sweet. "Though your penis is nice…" he continued, dislodging his hands from around his own body to touch Aiba's hands on his face, "I am not sleeping with anyone else."

 

"I know," Aiba assured him leaning to put his forehead to Nino's. "You're not under the haze, right?"

 

"No, Masaki, I am all here with you," Nino whispered without taking his eyes off Aiba.

 

"I believe you," Aiba said before closing the distance between their mouths.

 

"Sometimes I feel like you don't want me… because I've been used by a lot of people," Nino said holding Aiba against him, like the man was going to disappear if he didn't.

 

"Of course I want you," Aiba moaned, some desperation seeping through his voice and his orderly facade. "I want you so much--but I’m afraid I am coming between you and your recovery."

 

"I talked about this with Taki-kun," Nino whispered pushing Aiba to lie on the swing, and getting on top of him. In the most innocent way he could. "He said it was okay, because since that time with Sho I haven't felt the haze. I haven't slept with anyone… it's been over six months you know?"

 

"I know. Let's talk with Takizawa-sensei first. Maybe we can keep it outside the hospital?" Aiba said shifting until they were in a comfortable position to cuddle. "I don't know if…"

 

"Taki-kun knows I'm dating you." Nino mumbled.  

 

"HE WHAT!?" Aiba startled, trying to get up, but was pushed down again by Nino.

 

"I didn't have to tell him. He knew you came around and he already suspected something because you went home feeling sick the day that happened with Sho," Nino explained. "I'm sorry. I don't think Taki is going to say anything. If he was going to, he'd already have."

 

"I guess that's true." Aiba relaxed a little bit. "When is your next appointment with Takizawa?" he asked a while later.

 

"The day after tomorrow," Nino answered rubbing his nose on Aiba's chest.

 

"I'll go with you. Let's talk about everything, about us. Let's see how we can make it together." Aiba kissed Nino's head. "I'm sorry for tricking you into eating your hamburger steak."

 

"I don't mind… well I'm a little disappointed," Nino expressed, lifting his head to look into Aiba's face, "But if you are finally admitting to your co-workers that you're with me it's enough. I'm liking the idea of not being your dirty little secret."

 

“I’m sorry I made you feel that way.” Nino said turning his eyes away from Aiba’s

 

“I love you, we are going to be all right.” Aiba whispered hugging him really tight. Nino smiled wide burying his face on Aiba’s neck.

 


End file.
